


{25 DAYS OF DRABBLES} DAY ONE: SUGAR, FLOUR, EGGS AND WHAT ELSE?

by tomcuddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcuddles/pseuds/tomcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Tom wants to surprise you in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{25 DAYS OF DRABBLES} DAY ONE: SUGAR, FLOUR, EGGS AND WHAT ELSE?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 25 days till christmas so here’s 25 mini drabbles.

The dough didn’t look as what Tom had hoped for when he first began the treacherous path to baking. It looked a bit drier than he expected it to be. In fact, the dough couldn’t really be considered dough as it was in clumps and resembled broken pieces of bread.  
Maybe if I kneaded it more… He thought grimly to himself as he put all muscle into it. The table shook along with the force he exerted. Soon his face was red, beads of sweat formed along his brow and he was quite sure something had to be wrong with the thermostat because why on Earth would it be so hot in the kitchen all of a sudden?  
"Mmmmm, something looks-" You stopped talking as soon as you saw what was actually in the bowl. Was it even edible? Catching a quick glance of the disappointment in his face, you continue your sentence "…good."  
"No, it doesn’t." Tom sighs deeply, letting go of the abused piece of dough or broken pieces of bread and wiping his brow with his flour stained hands. A streak of white powder on his forehead, he looked at you with a frown on his face. "I was trying to surprise you with a batch of Christmas cookies."  
"That’s very sweet of you." You hold in your giggles. Your lips turn up in for a smile as you leaned in and kissed himon his cheek. "I enjoy the thought…" Standing up on your tippey-toes, you wipe the streak of flour off his forehead with a dishtowel you found on the table. "I’m sure we can fix it…"  
You look down at the sad lump of flour in the bowl, assessing the situation.  
"I’ve tried everything" Tom placed a hand on the side of your waist, pulling you into his side.  
"Well…I don’t think you’ve tried everything." You give him a tiny smile as you lift the cup of melted butter he was supposed to pour in along with the eggs.  
"God damn!" Tom cursed, looking up at the ceiling above.


End file.
